1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a contact terminal for an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional contact terminal for an electrical connector typically include a base section for being secured in a connector body, a mounting section extending from the base section and adapted to be mounted onto a printed circuit board, and a mating section extending from the base section for mating with a mating contact from a plug connector. The mating section defines a receiving cavity, which is formed by a peripheral wall with an axial gap thereon. The peripheral wall includes opposed side walls, which are adapted for resiliently engaging the mating contact of the plug connector. This arrangement may result in an unreliable contact between the contact terminal and the mating contact of the plug connector, which may cause mechanical and electrical connection failure of the mated connectors. Therefore, there is a need to provide a contact terminal to resolve the above-mentioned problem.